


光

by Lunar280



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar280/pseuds/Lunar280
Summary: 部分宗教paro，里希特【剑魔法】x威廉【世界树魔法】，互攻





	1. 初遇

“神说，要有光”

  
柔软的棉质衬衣，精致的繁复花边，紧束的腰带，塞进靴子的裤脚，一切都打理得整整齐齐。贵族的服饰穿起来远比平民要来的复杂多样，直到小心扣好最后一个袖扣，对着镜子来回检查后威廉才松了口气。

今天是去教堂的日子。即使是家中不被待见的自己也得在今日穿着整齐跟着家人们一起前去，也只有在这样的日子，来自后母的虐待才会少一些更不用说今天是特别的日子。这么想着，威廉脸上多了些真心的笑意。乖巧安静地站在礼拜堂角落暗光的位置，尽管如此，时不时依然有厌恶的目光和窃窃私语传来。

“被诅咒的孩子”，这是周围对自己的称呼。天生带有上面部烧伤般的痕迹令人厌恶退却，身为私生子在家中更加不被待见，后母的殴打和虐待在家人眼中看起来并无特别。这样的自己真的可以继续活下去吗？如此反复质问过自己的威廉一次次在冰凉潮湿的库房里否定自己。也许是自己拥有的是世界树魔法的原因，至少在有阳光可以看见小鸟的地方死去，这大概是唯一的奢望了。环绕着教堂的森林是最合适的最终站，一定会是安稳的沉眠吧。

如果没有遇到他的话。

独自溜出来走进森林的威廉在逐渐抽走生命力的世界树中被拉了出来。逆着光的身影在眯起的眼中逐渐清晰，魔法形成的剑化作稀碎魔力碎片融入自然。白色的长衫，金色的祭衣，他是这里的神父。意料之外被阻止的威廉一时不知道该说些什么，面前人眼眸里流露出的温柔和理解将尴尬化解。

“神父……我……”

他当然知道眼前的是谁，也知道为什么他会有这样的决定。在神父面前这个带着面部伤痕的十岁孩子看起来茫然无措，因为方才魔法的缘故滑落开的领口下青紫色的伤痕触目惊心，与其他孩子相比更显瘦弱的身子令人心疼。蹲下身与面前人平视，希望能够安抚他。

“我是这里的神父里希特，能让我听听你的烦恼吗？

几乎沉溺在神父金色眼眸里的威廉终于缓过了神，第一次有人如此接近自己与自己交谈，毫不在乎自己的伤痕，沉稳平和的嗓音，没有厌恶，没有恐惧。这一刻，威廉隐隐约约中似乎看见了希望。

  
“于是就有了光。”——《旧约·圣经》创世纪 1：3


	2. 分别

里希特的声音像是拥有特殊的力量，温暖柔和地抚慰小威廉的心。不知为何，威廉在他面前没有一丝戒备，在他向自己询问的时候，威廉前所未有地将自己的事情说了出来。他曾有过不安，如果被父亲母亲知道了，自己一定逃不了毒打，但是里希特的话语与神态却连同他这丝不安一同融化。

“你的话一定没问题。”里希特温柔的笑靥和暖暖的掌心令威廉难忘。像是在深渊看见了一丝光亮，密布的乌云出现了一丝裂痕。

他成为了威廉第一个“朋友”。

从那以后，威廉时常会来教堂见里希特。安安静静完整的听神父们完成一整个下午的祷告，等着里希特完成他每天的工作。那个经常坐在长凳上等着里希特神父的脸上带伤的小孩，威廉在教会也渐渐有名了起来，但更多的是不好的传言。在威廉等里希特的空挡，偶尔也能听见路过的修女们窃窃私语。

被诅咒的孩子会玷污圣地，毁了神父。

教会的人也好，好心的教徒也好，不少人悄悄的告诉里希特诅咒的可怕，然而里希特却不为所动，神是公平的爱着世人的，他一直这么告诉每一个希望他远离那个孩子的人。

只要他还愿意来，就会继续见他。里希特笑得是那样平和，渐渐的也就没有人再说些什么了。随着时间的推移，一直和被诅咒的孩子在一起的神父没有被诅咒，这样的传言也慢慢传开，甚至偶尔会有修女在看见威廉等着里希特的时候给他一些小糖果小零食。

时间总是在不知不觉间流失的很快，里希特一如既往地在清晨给教会的花草浇浇水，身后草地传来清脆的轻响，他当然知道身后是谁，从五年前开始就一直在身边的人，“早安，威廉，还差一点就浇完了，要一起吗？”里希特笑着转过身却在看见人打扮时愣了一下。

整齐的军服。

“请让我帮忙吧，里希特神父。”威廉戴着面具却也藏不住微笑里的一丝苦涩，他伸手拿过里希特手里的水壶，轻轻倾斜，让稀碎水珠落在靠近地面的根茎上，“我接受尤里乌斯大人的邀请加入了魔法骑士团，恐怕以后没办法常来了。”

“我听你说起过，终于加入了骑士团呢，恭喜，威廉。”里希特一如既往地笑容如阳光般灿烂，威廉似乎想说些什么却最终没有开口，水壶前的水汽上印照出彩虹的光，威廉没有注意到，直到里希特提醒才从思考中回过神，“很漂亮的彩虹呢，你的前路将有幸运相伴，我会为你祈福的，威廉。”

这也许是最后的相见也说不定，威廉本来有很多想说的话，但最终没有说出来，他慢慢地牵起里希特的手，凝重的亲吻他的手背，用一个缓慢的礼节代替告别的话语。威廉离开了。里希特笑着挥手目送他直到再也看不见他的身影，缓缓下落的手垂在身边，他在原地站了很久，很久。

即使重要的人从身边离开，生活也还要继续。威廉偶尔会在路过教堂的时候，远远的倾听传出来的祷告声。里希特会注意报纸上骑士团英勇的战斗事迹，会在看见授勋名单上出现威廉名字的时候露出幸福的笑容。根据唱诗班的孩子所说，那是他们从来没看见过的不一样的笑容。

夏季的暴雨一阵接着一阵，湿热的空气让教袍黏糊糊地贴在身上，里希特手指勾住衣领拉了一下吐了口气，布满大理石的教堂内在夏季依然清凉 ，但是炎热让前来祈祷的教徒少了不少，于是神父们也拥有了更多的休息时间。

里希特在他最喜欢的位置坐下，这也是威廉以前常坐的地方，他展开手中的报纸，习惯性的翻找骑士团的消息。听闻来自敌国的入侵增多了，前线大大小小的战斗几乎没有停歇的间隔，他隐隐约约有些担心，尽管多年来的祈祷从未间断。

突然传来的哭声打断了里希特的寻找，他慌忙放下报纸赶到教堂外的草坪，是教会收养的孩子们，其中一个小女孩站在花坛边号啕大哭，手足无措的小男孩在一旁也快急得要哭了，一看见里希特的出现，也跟着泛起泪花。

“对，对不起，神父大人，是我，是我弄的。”小男孩断断续续地道歉着，而小女孩哭的更凶了，“不……呜哇哇……是我……呜呜呜……”里希特的侧身看向他们身后遮遮掩掩着的花坛。原本种着晶莹白花的地方有这一大块碾压的痕迹，断裂的枝桠和散落在泥土上的白色花瓣和金色的花蕊将一切指向落在花坛上的皮球。

里希特伸手将花坛中的球拿了出来交到了他们手里，温柔的安抚两个孩子，“没关系的，下次注意一点就好了，失去的花我们一起再种上，怎么样？”愧疚的孩子们毫不犹豫的点了头，小男孩抽噎着牵着还在号啕大哭的小女孩赶紧去拿花具，没有父母疼爱的孩子往往乖巧的令人心疼。里希特蹲下身伸手拾起一片粘上金色花粉的白色花瓣，这是他和威廉一起种下的花朵，因为他的颜色和里希特一样，当时威廉的理由让里希特笑出了声。里希特看着花瓣有些出神，他现在还好吗？

而远在前线的威廉也在看着同样的花愣神，他没想到在这样的地方也会看见这种花。“怎么了，凡强斯？你要买花吗？”夜见瞥见走着走着突然愣神的队友，也跟着停下了脚步。“不，现在不是买花的时候吧。”他现在还好吗？威廉从花上收回了自己的视线，跟上夜见的脚步。“我想也是呢，但你这家伙奇奇怪怪，谁知道你在想什么。”“但我想这不影响我们合作。”“切，你要好好配合我啊。”“不要贸然独自行动，夜见。”“啰嗦，你怎么跟老板一样念叨。”

边境的状况并不好，即使像这样还能在巡逻的时候互相打趣开着玩笑，谁也不知道下一秒是不是敌方就会展开进攻。这让尽管知道驻扎地点离里希特的教会很近，威廉也没有去看他。威廉时常会在工作间隙想念里希特，今天也在他看不到的地方给予世人温暖。他像是太阳，无私又平等的给予每个人温暖，可是威廉却对此感到一丝的嫉妒。这个想法让威廉自己都吓了一跳，他明明知道这就是神父应该做的，而里希特完美的做到了，他比任何人都更适合成为神父，他不应该对他产生这样的情感，但他确实发生了。

威廉不知道该怎么办，这让他他更加无法去见里希特。而显然好战友夜见相当反感他独自愁眉苦脸的神情，二话不说拖着他在小酒馆点上一堆酒一副要把威廉喝趴下的架势，“你愁眉苦脸的我都不舒服了，有问题就解决，喜欢就上，不行重启！”事实往往是酒量更好的夜见喝的醉醺醺的被懂得适可而止的威廉拖回基地。虽然嘴上吐槽着夜见喝倒的模样，但心里却默默感激着他。如果有合适的机会的话跟里希特说吧。威廉悄悄的给自己做下决定。

战火却比情报预期中提早了整整一周到来，虽然起始有些微妙。敌人悄悄的从另一边爬上城墙的时候被上厕所迷路的夜见当做变态一脚踹下去了，以为被发现了的敌军干脆展开攻击，战事就以一种尴尬的姿态就这样拉开了序幕。

世界树根在城市中盘绕，阻挠攻击每一个想要进入城镇的敌军，龙血树的方阵撕碎对方魔法，无名斩斩断敌人防线，更多各色的魔法在城市中相互碰撞，倒塌的房屋掀起阵阵尘土。更多的敌人如潮水般涌入，他们阻挡得了一部分，却阻挡不了全部，向总部请求支援的魔导士被敌方的岩石魔法压碎，血液的气味瞬时弥漫在整个战场上。强大的火焰魔法和钢铁魔法的使用者让属性被压制的威廉和夜见陷入苦战。

口中满是血液的腥味，空气中的粉尘令每一口呼吸都刺激着咽肺，衣服与斗篷上占满了自己和不知道谁的鲜血，威廉和夜见背靠着背被敌人围在中央。战况着实糟糕，不少敌人早已经四散开去，前往附近的城市与村庄。里希特有危险。威廉担心着不远处的里希特，可眼下的情况恐怕都自身难保。

能做的只有放手一搏了！

如威廉所担心的那样，敌人快速的入侵了相邻的城镇，毁坏着建筑，伤害着居民，里希特和其他神父一起护着逃来的村民和被恐惧笼罩的孩子们，狰狞的笑声在教堂外回荡，魔法形成的雾气弥漫着渗入，被腐蚀的木椅发出刺耳的哀鸣在雾气中倒下，绝望的气息让孩子们都无法哭出声。

到此为止了吗？


	3. 错过

绝不会就这样结束！

绝境总是能给予人突破自我的力量。决不能就这样倒下，这份信念支撑着通向希望的桥梁，也终将带来胜利的曙光。必须守护这些来之不易的温暖与光芒，我就是为此而存在的。魔力在威廉身周汇聚，快速翻动着的魔导书书页引起了敌方的注意。为了尤里乌斯大人，为了王国，为了国民 ，为了他……必须成为王国最强的利剑！

狂妄自得的笑容在新魔法的首秀中产生了裂痕，地上残缺的树根似乎受到了春雨滋润般被唤醒，成长。卷曲着将枝干伸向每一个敌人，缠绕吸取他们的魔力，又将这份魔力化作养分进一步成长捕获敌人。生命的力量不容小觑，世界树的生长已经无人能敌。数不清的树干相互缠绕汇聚将一个个敌人拖入，柔软的枝条捧着伤痕累累的威廉和夜见在高处欣赏他们来之不易的胜利。

世界树魔法，米斯特汀的大树。

威廉望着几乎被自己扫空的战场，拼尽全力赌上所有的魔力，世界树的根系伸展出了他自己都未能料到的范围。然而耳边同伴的欢呼与感激无论多响都无法在此刻传入他的耳中。里希特，他没事吗？他多想要立刻就前往里希特所在的那个地方，那个种着和他一样美丽的花的小教会。威廉伸出手想要抓住眼前这依稀可见的白色光点，却只能在力竭所致的黑暗中无力垂落。

好像有什么声音……

恐惧的孩子在修女的怀中睁开眼，希望的光在绝望中点亮了世界。白色的发丝随着魔力翻涌而飘动，金色的光芒在他身周围绕，手中银白色的利剑在空中划出道道斩击将毒雾挥散。神父里希特的魔力，好温暖。

斩击带着破空的声音穿过雾气，击碎了一面的砖墙，剑尖触碰雾气，转眼将其尽收其中。原本藏身于雾气中的敌人未曾料及里希特这般魔力高强的存在，眼中的惊愕毫无遮掩。修女和其他神父们带着村民和孩子们逃跑了，而里希特独自留了下来阻止敌人继续追赶。

“一个人留下来阻挠我好让他们逃跑吗？真是伟大呢，神父大人！”刺耳的笑声嘲讽响彻本该回荡圣歌的教堂，里希特紧皱眉头看着面前的敌人，再度挥出斩击阻挡一旁试图离开的小兵。虽然对方人数更多，但好在他们的魔力都易于感知。宿魔之剑承载魔力，断魔之剑斩断魔法。尽管在教会的每一天不再需要自己战斗，里希特却从未停下锻炼，因此现在他的剑依然可以守护他人。

身为精灵的他的魔力是如此圣洁，耀眼的令人向往。敌方带着诅咒的魔法在他的斩击下毫无作用，雾气魔法也无法将他束缚。敌人挫败的咬牙声被一次次魔法破空的声音所淹没，最终一切归于平静。里希特看着破败的教堂和躺在地上的敌人轻轻收起了双剑。

在突如其来的脚步声和惊呼声中，里希特转身看向身后。是不放心他的孩子跑回来了，看见他胜利身姿的孩子欣喜的欢呼在看见他不属于人类的尖耳时变成恐惧的尖叫。随之而来的修女看见自己这副模样也愣在了原地，谁能想到一年四季坚持整套服装，连带着纱的帽子都从未摘下过的神父竟然并非人类。

里希特试图走向他们解释这一切，但他们退后的步伐让他停下了脚步。他的脸上扬起一丝苦笑，只能用着一如既往温柔的语调试图说明自己的身份，如果他们无法接受自己就只能就像来到这个教会前对之前的人做的一样选择自己离开。

人类和精灵是可以相互理解的。这么多年以来的生活证实了这一点，但是对于异种族的不解与偏见却依然让他们无法接受自己的身份。掩藏自己，这成了最后的精灵——里希特在这里生活下去的唯一方法。而别离是对彼此来说都最好的选择。里希特温柔的笑靥里满是不舍与苦涩，转身离开的步伐却是坚定不移。

也许我们，不会再相见了吧。


	4. 重逢

当威廉睁开眼睛，眼前一片白色显得如此不真实，晕晕乎乎地看向左右才意识到自己正躺在医疗处的病房里。记忆中未完成的事情瞬时让意识清醒了过来。里希特！身上的伤口还隐隐作痛，魔力也没有恢复多少，但是，足够了。威廉当即掀开被单下了床，赶来的恢复魔导士拉着他的胳膊试图让他再度躺回去，“你不要乱动！刚刚处理好的伤口又要裂开了，你要去做什么？”

“现在是什么时间？东边的城镇情况怎么样？”“现在3号晚上，这边本来就人手不足，还没来得及确认周边的情况……等等，你要去哪里！”“抱歉，我必须马上赶过去，我记得当时有敌人往那边去了，麻烦你转告其他人了！”还来得及，还来得及，一定要来得及。威廉只来得及抓起自己的外套和面具套上，踩上扫帚以最快的速度飞向教会的方向。

请一定，要平安！

看见里希特离开后，大家开始慢慢收拾起教会的东西了，将还可以用的器皿收集起来 ，保存良好的食物转移到其他的地方。大家收拾的很快，但目送里希特离开的孩子却有些心神不宁。

“你没事吧，纳特。累了就休息会吧，我来。”一个年龄较大的孩子走了过来，拿起了纳特正准备搬运的一大盆子面包。纳特摇了摇头，拿起了一旁还完好的几个烛台，跟着他无声的走着。是我赶走了里希特神父吗？那样温柔地给予大家温暖的神父，为什么，为什么我会害怕呢？就因为不一样的耳朵？但是，异种族会伤害人类……但是里希特神父又不一样……纳特反复思考着，又更加心烦意乱。

“说起来没看见里希特神父呢。不知道他去哪了。”彼得看了眼身旁明显在纠结着什么的纳特，他的样子从刚才开始就很奇怪。最喜欢里希特神父的他第一个跑了回来，却在之后什么都没说，修女说没见到里希特神父的时候他也没有接着寻找的意思……“不过里希特神父这么厉害，一定不会有问题的，哪里轮得到我们这些小鬼操心。”

“嗯……”彼得的安慰让他多少好受了些。是啊。里希特神父一定没问题的吧……“彼得，我……啊！”纳特正准备说些什么，却被突然从天而降的人，吓得一个激灵。

“吓到你了真抱歉……你们没事吧？”威廉赶到这里的时候，城镇里除了几个倒在地上的以外再无其他敌军的身影。空气中残留的魔力带着熟悉的感觉。这是，里希特的魔力。四下搜寻未果，只得前来问问教会的孩子。他们一定知道什么。

“是魔法骑士！是，我们没事……我是不是在哪里看见过你？”年长的彼得率先反应了过来，看着神色焦急的威廉迅速的回答。毛绒绒的面具，毛绒绒的衣服，有点奇怪的人却好像有些熟悉……我知道了！好像看见他跟里希特神父在一起过。

“那就好……你们有没有看见里希特……神父里希特。”“没有，里希特神父他……”“走了……”彼得正回答着威廉，在一旁沉默着的纳特突然开口，“里希特神父走了……是我的错……”愧疚在这一刻充斥着他的内心，涌出的泪水滴落在草地上，停留在草叶上。

“走了……？”威廉的呼吸仿佛停止了一刻，莫非里希特被敌人……“里希特在哪？”不愿意相信的威廉再度询问，艰难的从哭的稀里哗啦的纳特口中确认里希特的安危。“里希特神父……打败了敌人……我……害怕……神父……他走了……我不知道他去哪里了……”听到这里，威廉才松了口气。里希特还活着。没有什么比这更好的消息了。“没关系，我这就去找他，谢谢你的信息。”威廉将手帕递给用袖子给纳特擦着眼泪的彼得后沿着周围残存的魔力搜寻的痕迹。

魔力的气息消失在了森林的入口。为了不漏过他的身影必须进入森林，无法继续用扫帚飞行也不会阻挡他的脚步。扫帚被丢在了森林入口，威廉用魔法强化身体踏入了森林。凹凸不平的地面令搜寻更加艰难，充沛的自然魔力掩盖着他留下的细微的痕迹。到处都是绿色的枝叶，耳边只有自己急促的呼吸声，身上的疼痛似乎早已感觉不到，只不停地扫视周围，寻找他的身影。

里希特！

此时的里希特正在森林中慢慢的前行，丢下繁复不便的教袍，只留下最简单的衣服，没有袖子的衣装以精灵族喜爱的服饰相近，纤细的微风也为他带来丝丝清凉。精灵族是亲近自然的。像这样在深林里漫无目的的漫步已经是很久之前的事情了。自由得仿佛拥有一切，却又是一无所有。该去向哪里？里希特心里也没有底。但是周围的魔力都在帮助自己，会给予自己指引……

里希特停下了脚步，似乎真的有着冥冥之中的指引，他不知为何转身看向了身后，却正对了威廉的视线。奔跑中四处搜寻的威廉终于在越过一棵粗壮的古树时看见了心心念念的身影。

“里希特……”  
“威廉……？你为什么……”

迎面而来的结实的拥抱打断了里希特的话，紧紧地拥抱着自己的人因为剧烈运动急促地呼吸着，不知是激动还是体力耗尽的原因似乎有些颤抖。里希特慢慢地抬起手臂回抱住他，手掌贴着背脊，又慢慢地抱紧。他真的好高兴。

“我担心你。”在抱了许久之后，威廉才终于回答了他的话。切实的拥抱着他才令威廉一直提着的大石头终于落了地。

“没想到，我还可以见到你。”他以为他不会再见到他了。每次销声匿迹都意味着跟现在熟知的人永别，在苍茫的世界里见到那一个人又谈何容易。他一直不确定的感情，似乎也在此刻有了答案，“我好高兴，威廉。”

“我也很高兴，里希特。”两人这才松开了彼此，好好的看看对方。只穿着简单衣袍的里希特此刻完完全全就是精灵的模样。威廉看了看他的尖耳和有些散乱的头发，回想起刚才教会那边的情况和孩子的话，他明白了当下的状况。

“和我一起生活吧，里希特。”威廉的话让里希特愣了一下，想着自己会给他带来麻烦，想起那时纳特和修女害怕的神情，里希特犹豫了。“你不害怕我吗？威廉。”里希特侧了些脑袋故意让他看见自己尖尖的耳朵。

“你也……不害怕我啊。”威廉抬起手摘下了自己的面具，狰狞的伤痕是与生俱来的，而从没有因此害怕疏远自己的是里希特。威廉看向里希特的眼神里是温柔，是与当年里希特看着他一样温柔的眼神。

你真是温柔啊，威廉。感动，开心，无奈……各种各样的情绪汇聚成一个笑容在里希特脸上浮现。也许他终究还是找到了，一个属于他的归宿。

“谢谢，威廉。”


	5. 起始

因为事出突然，威廉只得暂时把里希特安顿在自己的宿舍里，在威廉不得不离开赶紧回团里报告的时间里，里希特好奇地探索起了他的房间。虽然说是探索，但几乎一眼就可以看完的房间也没有太多可以探索的事物，尽管威廉告诉他随便看也没有关系，但里希特还是没有打开书柜和橱柜以外的地方。

这是他第一次进入威廉的房间，倒不如说是第一次进入其他人的房间，教会里的孩子们住的房间也是只有照料他们的修女们才会进出的地方。里希特四下打量着，装修看似简单，白色的天花板和灰色的墙壁，蜿蜒但纤细的花纹排列整齐。木制书桌上整齐地摆放着纸张与书本，白色的羽毛笔架在墨水瓶旁边的笔架上，纸张上黑色的字迹清楚而优美。里希特拿起纸张看着上面的字，只是些日常的记录，在纸张的右下角，威廉·凡强斯，落款上他的名字有着几乎完美的倾角，干净整洁。真是漂亮的字呢。里希特的嘴角不经意扬起微笑。

浅蓝色的床铺整整齐齐，圆形木桌上摆放着的茶杯与茶壶里还存放着些红茶。看来先前走的匆忙，没能来得及收拾。里希特端起茶壶与茶杯走进了卫生间，已经泡涨的茶叶失去了他的味道，冰凉的茶水也不再美味，清理干净再度摆放好，不如给他泡些茶吧。金属水壶放置于火上，木材燃烧发出轻微的响声。里希特托着腮盯着桌面上的白瓷茶杯陷入了自己的世界。

威廉从那以后一直在这里生活啊……和他给人的感觉一样干净整洁的房间里一切都井井有条，优质的茶叶与茶具和衣料的材质却也彰显房间主人的贵族身份，但这其他的人却与其他贵族的奢华相去甚远。好像，还少了些什么。里希特看向炉子，眼中倒映着的跳动着的火苗。

这个房间，有些冷呢。

门被轻声的推开了，关门声伴随着人歉意的声音。“我回来晚了，抱歉。”威廉脱下了斗篷与披风挂在衣架上，“有些事情被耽搁了。”“没关系的，团长责备你了？”里希特想起他先前说的经过，无奈的笑了笑。“不，是团里的治愈魔导士，已经好好的道歉过了，伤也拜托他处理了。”威廉苦笑了一下，看着里希特拎起来烧好的开水，“红茶，要喝吗？”“务必。”

滚烫开水的浸泡令卷曲的叶片舒展开来，里希特盖上了茶壶等待每一片茶叶的充分舒展。威廉迈步走到了他的面前在木椅上坐下，面对里希特，威廉不再需要戴着他的面具，摘下的面具被摆放在了旁边。

“那些孩子们……”里希特轻轻抿了抿唇，有些犹豫的开口询问。“我已经转达了你的平安，那个哭的很凶的孩子好像安心了的样子。”“这样啊……谢谢，这样我也安心了呢。”空气在这一刻安静了一秒。许久未见的两人明明有着许多想要说的话，但在面对面的当下，却依然陷入了微妙的寂静。

“有些话，我想要告诉你，里希特。”大吉岭红茶的香气四溢，威廉握着壶柄给里希特与自己慢慢倒上红茶，清亮的汤汁泛着红，瓷杯的称托下延边的金色圆圈是茶质优质的证明。“我喜欢你。”里希特握住茶杯的手停滞了一下，有些意外，却也不那么意外，抬起的金色眼眸正对上紫罗兰一般的双眸，是认真的。“从你成为第一个接纳我的人开始，你对我早已是不一样的存在了，但是当我在战场上面对死亡的时候，我发觉我在想的是你。”威廉停顿了一下，认真的神色逐渐缓和，他不想伤害他，也不想他感受到任何一点不安，“只是在你需要的时候，我希望你可以让我来帮助你，只是这样而已。”

“威廉……”里希特知道，他一直是这样的孩子，不争不抢，却又比谁都优秀，只要有人希望他这样做，他便会全力以赴。他想要的，真的只是这些吗？

“抱歉，突然说样的话，红茶，你还喜欢吗？”威廉看着逐渐愣神的里希特，率先打破了宁静，将话题转移向其他的地方。红茶很好喝。里希特饮了一口，茶叶的香气便在唇齿间弥漫。有了彼此，夜间的时间过得很快。

威廉把自己的衣服给了里希特，毕竟他走的匆忙而且除了教袍也没有太多其他的衣服，当然还连同他的床。但是看着自己卷着毯子去沙发上睡觉的威廉，里希特把他又拖了回来。“一起睡吧。”这让威廉的脸差点红透，而里希特却笑出了声。里希特让威廉睡在了里侧，本来只供一人休息还绰绰有余的床铺上躺上了两人便显得有些拥挤，但是这样更加暖和。

“威廉。”里希特看着身边贴着墙努力给自己留出空间的威廉，轻柔的开口。“嗯？”跟里希特一起睡觉这还是头一次，从来没有跟谁一起睡过觉的威廉第一次躺一个被窝的还是自己喜欢的人，紧张和喜悦交织的心情让威廉的心跳的很快，但是一向擅长隐藏的他没有表现出来。仅限现在。

“我也喜欢你。”

里希特的话让威廉惊讶的愣住了，他没想过会得到回应。只要能够帮到他就已经满足了，他本来只是这么想着的。里希特的笑容温暖又真诚，轻柔的吻落在布满伤痕的额头上。里希特的手搂住威廉让他贴近自己的怀里。

好温暖。


	6. 知道

尽管是比以往狭窄的床铺，威廉难得的睡得特别深。阳光透过木窗的缝隙让里希特醒了过来，他看了看墙上的挂钟才意识到时间已经很晚了。得赶紧让威廉起床了，不然工作……里希特稍低头看向了睡得非常安稳的威廉，有点不舍得叫他起来了。

与清醒时优雅冷静的贵族风范完全不同，睡着的威廉意外的像个孩子。也许是他自身的气质与魅力让周围人从未这么想过，但怎么看面前这副面孔都是不折不扣的可爱。软乎乎的头发，微微扇动的睫毛，平稳的呼吸和放松的神情。好可爱。里希特都忍不住这么想了。

虽然不舍得，但还是得叫他起来才行。里希特轻轻推了推他的肩膀，“威廉……威廉？”威廉稍稍皱了皱眉头，小声的“嗯？”了一声。里希特无奈的笑了一下，“已经八点了噢。”

……！这句话让威廉瞬间清醒了过来，眼睛还没睁开就已经撑着床面爬了起来，“那是真的要迟到了啊……谢谢，叫醒我。”时间的紧迫令威廉的动作速度都加快了却依然步调稳定。拉平衬衣，穿上外套，系紧腰带，每一步都一如既往确认平整。

威廉出门了，里希特看着他匆匆忙忙离开的身影无奈的笑着。反正也没有什么事情好做，稍微整理一下吧。里希特将散下的长发扎起，卷起袖子整理起房间。

接下来该怎么办？里希特擦着最后的瓷盘，视线落在了盘中他的倒影上，没有任何遮挡，尖尖的耳朵格外的显眼。一直这样麻烦威廉也不好，自己能为威廉做的事情也不多……里希特回想起自己昨晚对他说出“我也喜欢你”的时候威廉的表情，和当年第一次从他手里获得糖果的时候是那样的相似。

里希特垂下眸，无意识的捏紧了盘子。威廉的喜欢和他的喜欢是一样的吗？他想要保护威廉，他希望威廉可以获得幸福，而现在的他能够给予威廉想要的，这也许是他现在唯一可以给威廉带来幸福的方法。一直这样下去也没关系，对他来说一定是幸福的吧。里希特看着捏了很久的盘子，终于放下了它。

简单的日子持续着但对他们来说是少有的温馨时光，威廉总在入夜后才回来，而里希特也安静地等待他，一起喝上一杯茶，聊聊当日的有趣故事，再一起相拥而眠。真的是非常温暖美好的时间。

周五的晚上，威廉难得的早早回来了，脸上带着明显的喜悦，手里还拎着牛皮纸袋。“今天好早呢。”没想到威廉这么快回来的里希特放下书迎了上去，顺势接过威廉递过来的纸袋，只低头便看见了里面的东西，是一套新的衣服。“给你准备，明天一起去看看你的房子吧。”“我的……房子？”里希特正从里面拿出了一顶浅蓝色的帽子，在听到他的话时愣住了。

“一直住在这里你也很难受吧。哪里也去不了，也实在没有什么有意思的东西。”威廉一如既往挂好外衣满是歉意的对他笑了笑，“那边的东西我都基本准备好了，当然我也会经常来找你的。”“我……和你待在一起就足够了。”里希特顿了顿，原来他这一周都在为自己准备这些吗？

“我希望你幸福。”威廉的话让里希特瞳孔猛地震了一下，“我知道，里希特。”里希特看向他，多么温柔却苦涩的笑容啊。“威廉……我不是……”“不是吗？”威廉慢慢走近了他，伸出的手缓缓搂住里希特的腰，一点点，一点点地凑近了他，呼吸逐渐喷洒在彼此脸上，热度在两人中间攀升。里希特紧张的屏住了呼吸。只再一点点，只要再凑近一点点，两人的唇瓣隔着细微的距离，再一点就将触碰到彼此。

可这距离没有再缩短了。

威廉的指尖贴着里希特的后腰，可以感觉到他在颤抖。他不想勉强他。威廉退开些距离看向里希特，歪着些头满是歉意的轻笑，金色的眼眸里看得出他的挣扎，“抱歉……里希特果然很温柔啊，谢谢，有你的这一周我已经很满足了。所以这次让我还给你一些吧。”

“……嗯。”


	7. 担忧

里希特跟着威廉来到了新的住址。

今天的天气非常好，温暖的阳光洒在身上，也照耀着地上的石砖都闪闪发亮，街上的行人并不多，威廉在水果店前停下买了些水果，又另外买了一盆切好的苹果块跟里希特一起享用。好甜呢。里希特咬了一口苹果细细咀嚼着，打量着周围环境。

“这一带算得上是非常不错的，安全和环境都有一定保障。”威廉带着他一直走进了一个靠近社区边缘的房子。房子里面已经差不多布置好了，各种家具都已经摆放在应该的位置，虽然并不大，却也相当温馨，房子的后院有着一片小花园，稍远些也可以看见周边茂密的森林。“我想你应该会喜欢离自然近一些的地方所以擅自选了这里。”威廉伸手将窗帘拉开，站在一旁观察着里希特的反应。

“这边前面是……？”这是个非常温馨的地方，里希特欣喜的在房间里走来走去，他很喜欢后院这片小花园，也很喜欢不远处的森林。精灵的本能让他更渴望贴近自然，而这里的一切对他来说都恰到好处。里希特推开了其中一扇门，而这里通往的是房子另一面的店铺。“里希特很擅长养花呢。如果需要的话，前面的铺面你也可以用的。”威廉看到他欣喜的样子也放心了下来。

他所需要的一切都准备好了。威廉看着他的背影，高兴也有些落寞，但是这样是值得的，已经从他那里获得了许多，不可以再贪心了呢，“如果还需要什么告诉我就好。”

“已经很完美了，谢谢，威廉。”

威廉离开了。里希特看着手心里的钥匙，还带着些威廉身上的温度。这样就好了吗……威廉准备的一切细致入微，这么久以来他所了解的里希特的喜好体现在周围的一切上。里希特喜欢的花在花园已经生了芽，说过好喝的茶叶也在橱柜里放着。里希特愣愣地看着钥匙，这份感情，到底是什么呢……回想起前夜威廉近在咫尺的脸，毫无疑问那时的自己表现出了拒绝的姿态。威廉对于自己来说又是什么呢？

也许这需要的是时间。

几日后，里希特的花店便开张了。帅气的脸庞和独具特色的花束搭配让他的小店很快成为了街上的人气店。得到了消息的贵族小姐们都很乐意来这里买上一束花，和有着美妙嗓音的店长聊上几句。店长似乎等着谁。心思细腻的小姐们悄悄地传着并不可靠的八卦，暗自羡慕着不知道是否存在的被他看上的小姐。对于这些传言，里希特也只好任其自然，只在有人向他询问时礼貌的否认 。

要说在等谁，那也就是威廉了，里希特已经很久没有看见他了。在那之后，威廉确实经常过来探望他，上次的战功让他已经晋升为了一等魔法骑士，更为高难度的任务和更多的工作安排让威廉的自由时间进一步减少了。一切都是为了三叶草王国的繁荣。里希特时常可以听见威廉说着这句话。回想着他一本正经的模样让里希特剪着花时也轻轻地笑了起来。

“恋人？”

一旁老爷爷的声音响了起来，里希特愣了一下立刻抬起头看向身旁，是对面卖杂货的老爷爷，“啊，欢迎光临，不是的啦……”里希特扬起笑脸放下了手中的花和剪刀，“今天来了呢，正好今天有很漂亮的花。”“恋人候选？年轻真是好呢。”老爷爷呵呵地笑着，将手中的花瓶递了过去。“不是的……是我很重要的朋友。”里希特有些不好意思的笑着接过花瓶，转身挑选今天的花。老爷爷自然地将带来的报纸放下，鲜花和日报，邻里间简单的交换让彼此都有所获。

“朋友可不会露出这样的笑容，老爷子我也是年轻过的。”老爷爷看着里希特挑花，仍然自顾自继续说着，“只要想到她脸上就会有笑容，这是对喜欢的人的特权，当年都是这么说的。”特权吗？里希特无奈地笑了笑，将挑好的花修剪成适合的长度在花瓶中摆出漂亮的模样再重新递回给他，“说起来昨天没有来呢，发生了什么事吗？”

“昨天？”老爷爷停顿了一下深深地叹了口气，“唉，没事。”老爷爷接过来花盆左右端详着，“粉粉的呢，老婆子可喜欢这些粉粉的东西，明明一把年纪了。”嘴上吐槽着一把年纪了尽是喜欢些小姑娘的玩意，但老爷爷还是小心翼翼地捧着花瓶慢慢地走回了对面的杂货店。

蔷薇……吗？里希特想起刚刚自己无意识中挑选的花。爱的思念。蔷薇的花语似乎在暗示着自己什么，里希特悄悄的有些红了脸，抬眼正好看见了对面老爷爷投来的了然的目光。里希特感觉脸颊更烫了，赶紧伸手将老爷爷留给自己的报纸打开遮住炙热的视线却正好径直翻到了骑士团的版面。

『黑桃王国入侵，骑士团苦战。』里希特的视线停留在了“灰色幻鹿”这个名字上。这是威廉所在的骑士团，又遇上了难敌吗？尽管里希特知道，身在骑士团，战斗便是他的工作，每一次前往战场都可能无法归来。好担心，威廉……报纸的边缘在里希特的手中出现扭曲的褶皱。里希特焦急却仔细的看着刊登的片段。『伤员已于今日返回治疗。』

去灰色幻鹿的基地询问一下吧。里希特看完手里的报纸心里更加担心，照片上破碎散落的树的碎片让他心中满是不安。

杂货铺的老爷爷坐在门口的板凳上，端起茶杯吹了吹茶面又喝了口茶，看着对面花店里的里希特急急忙忙收拾着关了店铺就跑开了。老爷爷咋舌又摇了摇头，“还说不是？年轻人啊。”


	8. 真心

“威廉·凡强斯？啊，你找奇怪假面啊。 ”里希特在基地门口碰到了一个看起来并不怎么忙的团员赶忙上前询问，正好被拦住的夜见挠了挠脑袋挑起了眉。来找假面的？还从来没见过有魔法骑士以外的人来这里找他。“是……请问他现在在吗？”“这个时间他已经回去了吧。我也要回去了，别挡着路。”夜见随意的挥了挥手，打着哈欠就离开了。

已经回来了？那么说威廉也是伤员吗？想到这里，里希特皱起了些眉头。焦急的心情油然而生，像细小的火苗舔舐着心底，“谢谢，魔法骑士。”话音未落，里希特已经转身跑开。“真是着急啊。”夜见吐了口烟感叹道，“说起来为啥这么着急？”

用魔法加强了身体能力的里希特快速的回到了杂货铺，刚要开口问的时候，老爷爷已经递过来了一大包东西，“纱布药膏之类的对吧，还有几个橘子一起拿去吧。”“诶？啊，谢谢，是这些没错……”里希特接过东西有些惊讶，像是拥有读心术一般，袋子里装的都是他想要买的东西。“去去，年轻人跑快点吧。”“啊，那钱……”“年轻人怎么这么多事呢，这东西送你都没啥成本，快去。”里希特看着老爷爷一副嫌弃地赶人的样子便收下了好意又飞一样的离开了，“回来一定给您，谢谢！”老爷爷不自觉微笑着目送里希特离开，转头正看见身后笑得不行了的老婆婆，老脸微微一红，两手把腰一叉就仰着头，“笑啥，笑啥。”“刚刚好像有人在说不要瞎管闲事来着。”“啰嗦，邻居的事能叫闲事吗？”

里希特凭着记忆跑到了威廉的宿舍楼下，尽管只走过一次，和他一起走过的路却意外的在他记忆里格外清晰。他房间的木窗正向外敞开着。果然，已经回来了。里希特攀爬着其实没有多少的楼梯，却从未比此刻更觉得这楼梯是如此漫长，当他终于站在了房间门口，顾不上调整呼吸便迫不及待敲响了门。

随着门内短暂的寂静后随之而来的脚步声，门被打开了。还握着门把手的威廉看着门口拎着一包东西气喘吁吁的里希特十分惊喜又疑惑，他的担心溢于言表，额头上也少见的布满汗水。“里希特，怎么了……？”

手中的东西在里希特松开手去抱住威廉的时候径直落地在地上发出沉闷的声响。始料未及的拥抱力度让威廉不禁后仰了一下又及时地稳住了。顺势回抱住了怀中的精灵，他的衣服已经有些潮湿了，运动过后令呼吸急促，耳边的呼吸声和吹在皮肤上的气息令威廉有些红了耳尖。威廉有些不好意思了，却一时也只是任由他这样抱着，学着他以往的模样拍了拍他的背，轻轻安慰。

威廉没事。里希特看见他的这一刻终于放下心来，“太好了……你没事。”抱了一会才意识到自己失态的里希特这才终于放开他，透过面具的开口看着他的眼睛都有些不好意思。“是，我没事……要进来说吗？”看着人的模样似乎有什么隐情，威廉弯腰捡起地上的袋子侧身示意他不如进门。

只是单纯的乌龙。听完里希特的话，威廉沉思了一秒，歪着头想到了什么，“确实伤员提前返程，但是那是昨天的事情，今天已经全团返回了呢。”这下轮到里希特沉思了，莫非老爷爷给的报纸……是昨天的？光担心威廉的事情忘记了查看日期，里希特的脸有些不好意思的红了，“看来是我看错了……给你添麻烦了。”“怎么会，你能这么担心我，我很高兴啊。”威廉笑着将剥好的橘子放到了他的面前，“这些东西也谢谢你了，以后肯定用得上的。”“哈哈……还是不要用上比较好呢。”

里希特看着笑起来的威廉，先前的焦急早就融化的不见踪影，只剩下温暖而安心。也许老爷爷和那些小姐们说的是对的。里希特看着威廉拿起了一瓣橘子放入口中，少许果汁沾在他红润的唇，让其显得十分有光泽。里希特不自觉地看了上去。想要触碰呢。

里希特起身向他凑近了些，发觉他靠近的威廉抬起头看向他。角度正好。里希特轻轻吻上了他的唇，隐约的酸甜味道在唇间流连。突如其来的吻让威廉惊讶的睁大了眼睛，直到里希特很快结束了浅浅的亲吻都没能反应过来。“里……诶？”威廉抬起手触碰着唇瓣，上面的感觉似乎并未完全消失，这确实发生了。面前里希特的笑容温柔如常，却在此刻深深地烙印在威廉的眼里和心上。

“我喜欢你，威廉。”

这不是他第一次说这句话，但此刻却在威廉的脑海中炸的一片空白。他深刻的感受得到这句话里包含的感情，更为强烈，更为炙热。不是出于温柔亦或者同情。他的眼里跟自己有着相同的温度。

“里希特……”没有什么比得到回应的感情更加令人满足，渴望着得到回应却从未奢求的威廉有些小心翼翼地伸出手抚上了他的脸颊，略凉的脸侧光滑柔软。里希特的眼里满是温柔，是爱意，稍稍摩擦他掌心的是里希特的脸颊。想要更多的感受他，想要确认这份感情，“我可以，吻你吗？”“当然，你的话，无论多少次都可以。”

窗外投入的光线下，双唇再度轻轻贴合，微侧着脑袋细细品味此刻，摩挲着，品味着。唇瓣上感受到柔软的压感，不一样的温度，微张的唇是邀请的信号，探出的灵活舌尖相互接触。好甜。甜美的味道令威廉想要进一步探索，卷起的舌头裹挟着他的舌头，借着力滑入他的口腔。精灵的体温比起人类略低一些，不知是因为微凉口中的探索还是脸颊上的热度，舌尖的温度逐渐趋同。小巧整齐的牙齿，柔韧的舌头，抬起的舌面舔舐上颚让里希特似乎有些软了力气。真的好甜。

依依不舍地结束绵长的亲吻，两人的面上都染上红晕，却又看着彼此不禁笑了起来。亲吻有着令人着迷的魔力，让人忘却周围，连什么时候搂抱在了一起都没有意识到。只感觉着彼此的温度让手指交缠在一起十指相扣。时光停留在此刻该有多好。

窗外的夕阳已经落下小半，天黑了外出说不上是什么好主意。说实话威廉有些不舍，“今天……住在这里怎么样？”威廉小声地向里希特询问。眼神里的期待让里希特完全没可能拒绝他，当然他也没打算拒绝，“那么就打扰了呢。”

身材差不多的便利之处在此刻体现了出来，威廉的衣服穿在他身上也有了不一样的风味。威廉偶尔会觉得里希特比自己更适合这些衣服但显然里希特不这么认为。两人再度躺在同一个被窝里时，与以往相反地难以入睡。里希特觉得已经很久没有用这么多时间看看威廉了，好像有说不完的话，看不完的模样，但奔波的疲惫还是席卷了两人，也许还会在梦境中相会。

晚安。


	9. 浅尝

清晨，黎明的第一束光照亮天边，也给房间里带来了一丝光亮。在完美的生物钟驱使下，里希特先行醒了过来。而也许是因为战事的疲惫，亦或是因为里希特在身边令他安心，即使金色的阳光照在了他的脸颊上，威廉都依然沉睡在梦乡。

里希特丝毫不在意，甚至相当中意这样的时间。里希特托着腮帮子，仔细打量着他的眉眼，如果没有这诅咒，威廉现在也是相当有名的美男子吧。脸庞的轮廓相比于小时候更为硬朗但依然带着分稚气。长长的睫毛随着呼吸轻轻翕动，虽然这么说相当老套，但着实像极了蝴蝶的翅膀。里希特心中流淌着的暖意让他觉得他可以就这样一直看下去。

威廉醒了过来但没有睁开眼睛，因为战事连续耗尽魔力的疲惫让他的眼睛难以睁开。威廉稍稍挪动了一下，迷糊中触碰到了身边的里希特。别样的触感让他清醒了几分，威廉眯着一只眼睁开另一只，抬头便对上里希特炙热的视线。“早安，威廉。”里希特柔声的问安让威廉的脸上不禁跟着扬起笑容，“早安，里希特。”“再睡一会？”“那就太好了呢。”威廉轻笑了两声，偶尔赖一下床也是可以的吧。虽然这么想着，但对于作息优秀的他来说，心中依然有些罪恶感。二十岁的一等魔法骑士在休息日赖床，这可不是什么让人知道了值得开心的事情，好在里希特的附和让他稍稍心安理得了些。

威廉打了个小小的哈欠，里希特忍不住地觉得可爱，伸出手绕过他的腰将他拥入怀中与他额头相抵。“有你在我身边真好，威廉。”低声的话语传递着里希特感受到的幸福，相贴的身体隔着衣物感受到对方的温度。这正是他们彼此所渴求的。

“我也是，里希特。”威廉回应后就悄悄的红了脸，而与他相贴的里希特一开始还有些茫然，但当稍稍弯起的腿蹭到威廉跨间的凸起时便明白了一切。“这，这是因为早晨的关系……”威廉急忙解释着自然的生理反应，却害羞的一直从脸颊红到了耳朵。“没关系的，我也会有。”里希特笑着安抚，轻声问着他的意见，“要解决掉吗？”

突如其来的私人问题让威廉更加红了脸，里希特却问的没有一丝迟疑，语气中甚至有些理直气壮的意味让威廉无奈又好笑。“没关系，他…会自己下去的，只是需要点时间……”威廉努力的靠近里希特理直气壮的语气让羞耻的话语听起来没有那么羞耻，但他还是低估了里希特。“正好我在就让我来帮你吧，一直忍着也会不舒服的吧。可以吗？威廉？”

里希特的语气让他说的话听起来是那么正直又正确，以至于威廉鬼使神差地就这么点了头。他的手比威廉稍大一些，暖暖地隔着裤子抚上威廉腿间时，威廉深深地吐了口气。里希特轻轻地揉捏按摩着威廉那富有弹性又稍硬的地方，慢慢地磨蹭着帮他缓解。威廉的气息逐渐沉重了起来，细微的气音随着湿热的气息吐在里希特的脸侧。很舒服。愉悦的感觉沿着神经蔓延，不敢去细想这是里希特的手，生怕控制不住。

其实里希特也有些害羞了，因为威廉的样子多少有些诱人，泛红的耳尖多亏埋在枕头与发夹间才没有暴露在威廉面前。里希特低头悄悄看了看，指尖和掌心可以感受到他隐秘部位的形状与轮廓，逐渐升温的触感和威廉不经意的气音让里希特不免跟着有些兴奋。在这之前他很少触碰到威廉，更别说触碰到这样的位置。这样也许不够，又或许太多。里希特有些犹豫，但手还是向上伸入威廉的衣摆用手指勾住他的裤腰带准备探入其中。

“足够了……里希特。”威廉的思绪被里希特的手搅的一团乱。这样的感觉让一向靠冷静解决问题的威廉有些不知所措，他自己都几乎没有这样做过，更别说让别人帮忙了。威廉有些慌张地抓住里希特想要伸入的手，用泛红的脸回以歉意的微笑，“谢谢。”几乎接近于逃跑，威廉钻进了卫生间来解决剩下的问题。

有一点小失落但依然可以理解，里希特看了看自己的手又看了看关上的卫生间的门。指尖的触感似乎还残留着，热度慢慢的爬上脸颊，里希特脸红了。

好像，也有反应了。


	10. 星果祭

“星果祭……？”

里希特重复着威廉的话停住了剪花枝的手，将有些茫然的眼神投向了抱着一捧花却不知道该放在哪个桶里的茫然威廉。

“对，一年一度的骑士团战果表彰大会，差不多是这样的东西呢……放在哪一个里面呢？”

威廉解释着，来回看了看两个桶上的标签还是放弃了，转头将求助的眼神投向了里希特。

“就放那个里面就可以了，谢谢……”里希特看着他的眼神笑了出来，示意着他放进左边的桶，“我还真没有参加过这样的活动呢，毕竟人类太多了呢……”

“如果不行的话也没关系，只是……”威廉将花放进了桶中松了口气，听到他的话不免有些遗憾，“我似乎也会受到表彰，如果可以我希望可以让你看到。”

“……我会去的。”里希特看着威廉有些可怜兮兮的眼神几乎脱口而出。谁能拒绝这样的眼神呢？里希特看着威廉脸上扬起的微笑不禁感慨，真是狡猾呢。

……

用宽松的帽兜遮住发丝与双耳，里希特第一次站在人群的中间有些惊奇又不知所措。热闹的街道两边搭起了各种帐篷，五颜六色的凑在一起给贫乏的街道染上欢乐的色彩。食物的味道从各个摊位上飘散出来刺激着嗅觉，让刚刚吃过些下午茶的里希特竟然感到了些许饥饿。

“吃点什么吗？现在的话会有很多平时很难看到的东西呢。”威廉看着身边不断打量着周围的里希特，他眼里兴奋的光让威廉也跟着开心起来。果然邀请他来是正确的呢。

“嗯！好像有什么很香的味道……”里希特看着周围新奇的一切，抽了抽鼻子闻到阵阵香味。甜甜的糖果气味里混杂着炭火灼烧香料的味道，摊位上贩卖着熏香也萦绕在身边扰乱着，“烧烤？”

“烧烤……吗？”威廉余光瞟见了不远处夜见的烤鱿鱼摊子和并排的杰克的烤肉摊子，犹豫了一下还是悄悄的挪了挪位置不准备让里希特看见，要是碰到了事情会很麻烦呢，“听说前面的串烧味道不错，不如去尝尝那边的？”

“不，绝对是我的烤鱿鱼更好吃。”威廉身后响起来夜见低沉的声音。“不，是我的烤肉更好吃！”杰克的声音又在夜见的身后响起。威廉缓缓抬手扶了一下额。糟糕，被发现了。

“来都来了不吃的话太过分了吧，奇怪假面，正好来决定一下我们俩的谁更好吃。绝对是我的烤鱿鱼！”“混蛋夜见，绝对是我的烤肉更好吃啊！没人要吃你那玩意。”“哈？你什么意思？有本事来吃一口再说啊！”“不要！绝对难吃的要吐。”“哈？瘦长混蛋你说什么？”

“那就请务必让我两份都尝一尝吧。”差点要打起来的夜见和杰克同时转头看向了声音的来源，里希特看着打架架势都摆好了的夜见和杰克，脸上却是温和的笑容，“因为无论哪一个都看起来很好吃的样子呢。能麻烦你们吗？”

“哦……哦。”两人相互啧了一声转身端出来了自信之作。里希特看着面前的烤肉和烤鱿鱼分别拿起品尝，细细咀嚼非常有嚼劲的烧烤，让腮帮子有些圆圆地鼓了起来。夜见和杰克虎视眈眈的看着吃着烤肉和烤鱿鱼的里希特等着他的判决。威廉则悄悄地买了份可丽饼，在一旁无奈的看着意料之外的闹剧。

“真是非常好吃呢！两位的手艺都很好呢！”里希特吃完面前的食物，流露出满足的神情，“这份烤肉火候恰到好处，肉质软嫩多汁还风味十足。而这份烤鱿鱼粗矿的调味正好引出鱿鱼本身的美味。无论哪一份都是令人满足的美味呢。多谢款待。”

没想到里希特会给这么长串的评价，只等一个结果的夜见和杰克有些着急地凑上去想要个决定却被周围围观的观众拦了下来。“听起来很好吃啊，老板也给我来一份！”“我也要一份。”“来三份，加辣！”被顾客团团围住的夜见和杰克哪还管什么里希特，送到手的生意简直就是送到嘴边的鸭子，不吃白不吃啊！

里希特笑着，满足地舔了舔嘴角。既然事态已经解决，便起身就准备走向一旁吃着可丽饼围观的威廉。“请等等……那个……”身边响起小姑娘软软的声音，里希特侧头看向旁边，一身贵族装扮的小姐低着头，小心翼翼地跟他搭话，“您刚刚的点评，非常厉害，让大家都忍不住想尝尝了呢……”“谢谢，但是我只是说出了食物本身的美味而已，了不起的还是那两位呢。”“不，美味的食物也需要懂他的人才能让更多的人知道，所以，那个，您真的很棒呢！”“哈哈哈，那我就收下你的夸奖了。我的荣幸呢。”

里希特笑着看向她，而小姑娘看着他的笑颜却愣了一会，满脸通红地低下头搓着衣角，颤抖着的嘴唇似乎还想说什么。“如果没什么……”里希特看了眼一旁正看着这边的威廉，正准备告别却被她打断，“那个！我还知道其他好吃的店铺，不不不知道您，您您有没有兴趣一起去去去去看看呢！”

里希特愣了一下，面前小姐的脸已经红到了脖子，眼神瞅见不远处凑在一起看着这边无声尖叫的小姐们，那似乎是她的朋友，看来她鼓足了很大的勇气呢。里希特有些犹豫了，有些为难的看了看停住了吃可丽饼的手的威廉，又看了看面前的小姐。

威廉静静地看着面前发生的一切，心中不免五味杂陈。里希特的优秀他是知道的，在花店都受到不少女士倾慕的他在这里遇到搭讪自然也是情理之中。但是果然，有些难过呢。威廉在心里苦笑了一下，将剩下的最后一点可丽饼吞下，来到里希特的身边。

威廉抬起的手轻轻拍了拍里希特的肩膀，稍稍歪些头浅笑着，“距离大会开始还有些时间，所以不用在意。”“可以吗，威廉……？”里希特的眼神里满是歉意。“没事，我也差不多要去准备了呢……多享受享受祭典吧。”威廉笑着安慰里希特，转身独自走向了会场。


	11. 吃醋

其实也没有不高兴。

威廉站在后台这么对自己说着抬头环顾周围，果然还是来早了。零星几个魔法骑士彼此隔着一段距离站在各个角落，看起来相互没有搭话的意思，威廉也就自己找了个地方安心的等待开场了。

独处的时间就更加让人容易开始回想思考。里希特和那位小姐现在玩的开心吗？不，里希特的话一定很开心吧。威廉想着颇为无奈似的轻轻叹了口气。这也是他的优点之一呢。

“在想什么事情吗？”尤里乌斯的声音在背后响起，沉浸在思考中的威廉难免被吓了一跳却还故作镇定。可惜快速的回头还是暴露了他，尤里乌斯忍不住笑了，以他对威廉的了解，没理由不知道。

“不……您今天来的很早呢，尤里乌斯大人，真是少见。”威廉转身站定看着他最敬仰的人。“少见什么的真是伤人啊，威廉……我也不是每次都迟到。”尤里乌斯整个人都委屈了起来，这副完全不像个大人的样子让威廉严肃了几秒后还是笑了出来。

威廉没有注意到，尤里乌斯看着笑起来的他，眼神里满是慈爱。这个孩子也已经成长为可以独当一面魔法骑士了呢。“今年也辛苦了呢。你得到的星星数量是团员里最多的，恭喜你，威廉。”尤里乌斯伸出手由衷地祝贺。“谢谢，尤里乌斯大人。”威廉伸手轻轻握了握。还需要继续努力才行呢。

星果祭表彰大会开始了。

当灰色幻鹿的名字出现在第一名的时候，尤里乌斯的脸上不由得扬起自豪的笑容，台下的欢呼声也表现着民众的青睐。威廉踏上台，迎面而来的是更多的祝贺和欢呼，可是面具下的眼眸却在人海中努力搜寻那个身影。

里希特似乎并不在。

失落的心情一时间充斥着威廉的内心。稍稍低头合眼，威廉快速的缓了一下再度扬起微笑。国民们在看着自己，现在不是难过的时候。一如既往的笑容和完美的展示看起来与平时毫无差别，但威廉还是忍不住去想象里希特和小姐现在在做些什么。

威廉不记得自己是如何在下台后离开现场的了，当他回过神的时候已经站在了一开始和里希特约定好大会后见面的地方。周围只有背着会场方向离开的路人们，里希特果然没有来。

应该是有什么事耽搁了吧。威廉在路灯下静静地等待着。他也可以回去祭典寻找里希特，但他不想这么做。比起打扰里希特，威廉还是选择了不知道会有多久的等待。他会来的。

银白的上弦月高挂在空中，路上的行人也不断减少，一只蟋蟀在不知道哪里的石缝中鸣叫着，不一会也没了声音。直到里希特终于匆匆忙忙地出现的时候，周围的街道上已经没有人了。威廉看到他慌慌张张地跑来便扬起微笑。

“抱歉，威廉，让你等了这么久……”里希特此时满满的愧疚快溢出来了，不仅错过了他的表彰，还让他在这里一直等着自己，而威廉平和的笑容没有怪罪的意思，这让里希特更加觉得良心不安了。

“没关系，今天晚上玩得开心吗？”威廉笑笑将自己的手绢递给了满头是汗的里希特，但满眼内疚的里希特没有接过，“里希特？”威廉歪了些脑袋看着里希特，只见他抬眼对上了威廉有些疑惑的眼神，伸手拥抱住了威廉。

“抱歉，威廉，我没能赶上你的表彰，没能如约按时见你，无论有什么理由，这都是我的不是。”里希特紧紧地抱着他，声音有些闷闷的，但在威廉的耳边是如此响亮。之前的担忧和难过如云烟一般消逝，威廉缓缓抬手回抱住了他，安心地拥抱着。“没能在人群中看到你确实让我很难过，但是也是我默许的你和小姐一同游玩……还是有点令人嫉妒呢。”

“抱歉，让你吃醋了。”尽管心中还是愧疚的，但是威廉的话让他莫名的有一丝隐隐约约的开心，“一起回家吧。”有些不舍地松开拥抱着的人，转而牵起他的手。

“嗯，一起回家吧。”


	12. 品尝

月光如水静静流淌，里希特躺在床上听着身边人轻轻的呼吸声没能睡着。他侧头看向正平躺着安安静静地合着眼的威廉。他应该睡着了吧。里希特这么想着翻了个身面对他，看着他的侧脸好似从没有看够一样。

似是有感应一般，威廉翻了个身面向了里希特侧躺着。里希特屏住了呼吸看着面向自己的人再度呼吸平稳才缓缓吐出一口气。“怎么了嘛？”威廉轻轻的声音响起，里希特正看见如蝶翼般的睫毛间似是紫罗兰的眼眸。

“睡不着吗？”见他没有回应，威廉挪过去些伸手抱住了他，仿佛在哄他一般轻轻拍了拍背，这让里希特笑了起来。

“没关系，在想些事。”里希特小声地回应，凑上去亲了下他的唇。

“是什么样的事？如果我可以帮忙的话。”威廉回应着他的吻，微笑着询问。

“是你的事情。”里希特看着他笑意更深，威廉却有些疑惑，“现在的我是个不合格的神父呢。”听见这话让威廉更加疑惑了，“没有人是比你更优秀的神父了，里希特，教会的人们都如此爱戴你，那天也是你救了他们。再者，现在的你也不是神父了，当然也不会是不合格的神父。”威廉的眼神十分坚定，他看着里希特的金色眼眸传达他的坚持。

“谢谢，威廉。”里希特搂住了他的腰与他额头相贴，彼此湿热的呼吸吹在脸上混合对方的味道，“但是不是这件事情。我喜欢你，威廉，我想要触碰你。这是以前从来没有过的想法，也是曾经作为神父的我最不能拥有的想法。”

威廉有些惊讶地睁大了眼睛，里希特的认真的眼神里没有一次谎言。“可以哦。”威廉轻声地回应着，这次轮到里希特睁大了眼睛，威廉轻笑着抬手抚摸他的脸颊，凑上去亲吻着他的唇。他的味道很好，唇瓣也柔软得像梦一样。里希特稍张开些嘴让舌尖与他相触，彼此的舌面贴着舌底搅动，吮吸着对方口中的味道。

里希特慢慢地将手伸进了威廉的上衣，掌心贴上温热的肌肤小心翼翼地抚摸，比意料中还要光滑的触感让里希特心悸，“真的可以吗？”一吻终了，里希特再度向他确认。威廉缓缓点了点头，解开了自己上衣的纽扣。里希特悄悄咽了咽唾液，附身吻上了他的脖颈。

威廉平时的衣物将身体遮掩的结结实实，连脖颈都被高领覆盖这让他的肌肤比一般男性更为敏感。他感受到脖颈间舌面舔舐肌肤的触感，也感受到身体上被抚摸过的痕迹，火辣辣地点燃氛围。威廉伸手解开里希特的衣服也抚摸着他精瘦的腰身，薄薄脂肪下肌肉的线条清晰可见，指尖贴着曲线可以感受到他锻炼得恰到好处身材。

威廉的抚摸让里希特想要更多得触碰他，耳边威廉呼吸间无意识得轻喘更是撩人心智。里希特感受到了威廉腿间的凸起，而威廉同样也感受到里希特昂扬的欲望。

“里希特……你准备怎么做？”威廉试探性地开口，而里希特其实也不太清楚，对于男性同性间的行为他多少听过些却还不到完全了解的地步，毕竟对于一个神父来讲这不是他需要知道的信息。威廉看着有些不知所措的里希特，看来他知道的或许比里希特要多。

威廉拉起里希特的一只手递到唇边，轻轻亲吻了一下他的指尖，“你了解多少？”里希特有些不好意思地笑了笑，“大体用哪里是知道的，但是具体的就……”“那么我们只能试试了呢。”威廉张口含住里希特的手指，仔细地舔舐润滑到每一寸，用着认真的表情做着色气的事，里希特看着他的动作都看直了眼，指尖被舌面摩擦的感觉奇妙又难以描述，一时竟然恍了神。

“第一次先用我来试吧，用手指扩张好的话就没有问题。”威廉吐出手指扯出细细的银丝，解释着却也难免有些脸红。里希特悄声应允，将手伸向了威廉的后面，裹满了唾液的手指触碰到尚还禁闭着的后穴有些滑溜溜的。威廉向里希特贴近了些方便他的动作，同时也正好害羞的把脸埋在他的颈肩。

他们都很紧张。但威廉努力地放松了肌肉，而里希特也亲吻着威廉的耳朵安抚。指尖用力挤入，有了唾液的润滑稍稍轻松了一些却也依然难以进入，里希特退出一些又再度进入。威廉忍着不适感接纳他的侵入，来回的进出让威廉有些颤抖却也成功地让一根手指完全没入。

里希特的手指在自己的身体里，他可以感受到手指在体内弯曲触碰着内壁，这让威廉更加红了脸。里希特的手指感受着威廉体内的热度，远比体表的肌肤要温暖湿润，他弯起手指扣挖着柔韧的内壁，让威廉一下轻哼出声，“大概，三根手指才够，嗯哈……”

里希特点了点头，他亲吻着威廉的颈侧分离他的注意力，一边用着同样的方法塞入更多的手指。威廉轻声喘息着抓紧了枕头，体内酥痒的感觉令人晕眩却也有些舒服。里希特小心地扩张着不让他受伤，当终于可以进入三根手指时，两人都已经气喘吁吁。

威廉喘了口气让里希特抽出了手指，而他则弯下腰扶住了里希特已经硬挺的性器含在嘴里。“威廉……！”里希特深吸了一口气，温暖湿润的口腔包裹着相当舒适，他的舌头舔舐着每一寸让他几乎快要投降，“威廉……等一下……嗯……”威廉本只想帮他润滑一下，但看见他的样子便干脆整个吞入又吐出，来回舔舐着刺激，这让里希特的今晚第一份就这样交代在他口中。

“抱歉……”里希特满是歉意，拿来纸巾让威廉赶紧吐出来。“没事，足够了吗？”威廉将纸巾丢入纸篓看了看有些慌张的里希特。虽然刚刚才来过一次，但小里希特似乎依然斗志昂扬。里希特摇了摇头，拉住威廉让他躺下，而自己则伏在他的身上用手臂支撑着。“我会努力的。”里希特笑着俯视着身下的人，又附身亲吻他修长的脖颈，慢慢分开他的腿将自己至于他的腿间。

刚刚扩张好的后穴依然紧致，里希特需要用些力才能将顶端推入。威廉分开着腿，深呼吸着吞纳里希特算不上小的性器。湿润温暖的内壁在进入的瞬间涌上，紧紧贴着里希特敏感的顶端让他的硬度再度提升。直到大部分得以进入，两人才相看一眼达成共识。

里希特向后抽出些又再度挺腰顶入，每一次都能更多的进入一些。随着次数的增多，动作也慢慢流畅了起来。里希特俯身抱住怀里的威廉，挺腰一次次抽出又顶入，威廉的轻喘也渐渐变成了急促的短音又转为小声的呻吟。

很舒服，真的很舒服。里希特紧紧抱着怀里不断呻吟的人，柔软的身体仿佛进出多少次都不足够。威廉抓着他的背留下些许红印，轻微的痛感也成为催情剂让里希特的力度丝毫未减。

终于再一次，里希特伏在威廉的身上深深地吐息着射了出来。两人喘息着未等片刻，里希特便抽身，弯腰学着之前威廉的样子含住了威廉还未释放的性器。还未从刚刚的过程中缓过神的威廉被含住忍不住哼了出来，相似的套路和爱抚，却让威廉很快也缴了械。里希特笑着吐掉了口中的浊液，将威廉再度拥抱入怀。

辛苦了。


	13. 缝隙

里希特担心又有些自责地坐在床边看着趴在床上的威廉十分无措，“抱歉……腰还是很痛吗？”威廉的脸埋在枕头里有些闷闷的出声，“有点呢……没事，稍微休息一下就好了。”他转头看向旁边的里希特，可怜兮兮的模样把他逗笑了，“没关系的，只是有些酸痛而已，不是你的错。”里希特点了点头却也不知道还能做什么，问过他后便去准备早餐。

威廉侧头趴在枕头上，看着里希特忙着烧饭的身影，一丝温暖的感觉自心中涌起。这也许就是他曾幻想过的幸福的模样。烤面包的香甜，咖啡的醇厚，花的清新。威廉慢慢地爬了起来，在里希特准备好一切的时候，他也洗漱好满脸笑意地坐好了。

里希特跟他说着昨日在星果祭上看到的奇闻异事，威廉也交流着幕后形形色色的魔法骑士。时光静静地流淌，让人不住地想停留在这一刻。然而短针终究还是指向了他该去的位置，威廉依依不舍地穿上斗篷回团内工作。

骑士团里人见到满脸微笑的威廉都能感受到他今日美好的心情，虽然他平日一直都是微笑着的，但是多少有些不一样。

“心情很好啊，凡强斯。”身后传来似乎并不那么友好的声音，威廉停下了脚步，不必转身都知道是谁。波拉得，团里有名的家世显赫的贵族少爷，实力也是相当不错的魔法骑士，也算得上是粉丝众多的风云人物之一。这样的人为什么会找上自己？威廉有些疑惑地转身，“早安，波拉得，有什么事情吗？”

“昨天星果祭表彰恭喜你，这个成绩对于下一届的新人可不是容易突破的成绩呢。”波拉得笑着上前拍了拍他的肩膀。“谢谢，也多亏了团员们大家的帮忙，才能顺利的完成任务获得星星。”威廉稍稍颔首，看着他将手插进了口袋。

“还是老样子呢。说起来我倒是听说了你的新朋友昨天也参加了星果祭，很可惜他没能看到表彰的部分呢。”波拉得的眼神里多了份不一样的意思。没想到他会向自己说关于里希特的事情，威廉心跳也差点慢了一拍，脸上却笑容依旧，“没什么大不了的事情……你想说什么吗？”

波拉得的手从口袋里拿了出来，手指间缠绕着细细的银链，上面挂着银色的小十字架。这是里希特的东西。威廉看到这个的瞬间脑中已经开始过了许多可能，但在对方说出确切的来由之前，依然选择按兵不动。

“这个，是你朋友昨天不小心掉的。既然你们认识，能麻烦你转交给他吗？如果可以，我更希望登门道谢呢。昨天我妹妹有些不适，多亏他照顾她不少呢……”波拉得仔细地看着威廉的表情，不放过一个细节。回想起昨日妹妹的神情，他对这“神秘又迷人的男人”也充满了兴趣。

“我会转交给他的，谢谢你，这也是他很重要的东西呢。”威廉立刻接过项链，面前的人心中想必在打着什么算盘，里希特的身份不能暴露的情况下，威廉当然不准备让他知道里希特的住址。

“不，谢谢你。这样我和我妹妹也能放些心了。代我向他表示感谢吧，凡强斯。”意料之中，波拉得笑着收回手，便与他擦肩而过离开了。

事情如果能这么简单结束就好了。


	14. 隐患

从那天以后过去了三天，一切都安静的不同寻常。

威廉坐在藤椅上帮里希特剪着花，口袋里还放着波拉得还给他的挂饰——他还没有告诉里希特那天的事情，也没有把东西还给他，他不想让里希特担心。从那天起他小心地注意着波拉得的动静，也为了以防万一在每次见里希特的时候换着不同的路径。

威廉避开刺小心地捏着一支白玫瑰的花茎用剪刀剪去多余的枝叶。一切都太顺利了。威廉不明白波拉得的想法，或许是他担心的太多，又或者波拉得技高一筹。没有什么比依稀知道对方想要做什么却捕捉不到对方丝毫行动来得难受。没有派来故意接近或者套话的人，也没有在返程的路上感受到任何跟踪的迹象，甚至将魔力感知的范围增大也没有被监视的样子。

伸手将修剪好的花整齐地放入花篮中，威廉心中的不安让他无意之间皱起了眉，甚至也没有发现一旁已经看着他很久了的里希特。里希特看着威廉望着却没有落在玫瑰上的眼神，知道他一定是有什么苦恼的事情。其实早在前些天，里希特就已经有所感觉，可以说的上是看着他长大的里希特分辨得出威廉苦恼的样子，但是尝试着问了几次都得到了“不必担心”作为回答后，里希特想着也许是工作的事情便也不再多问。但是这样的威廉令里希特十分担心。

“嘶……”再次放下一支剪好的玫瑰，深陷于思考的威廉一时没能注意到周围，不小心划破了手指。剪刀落地的声音让里希特惊了一下，当他看见血液从威廉的手指上滴落的时候便立刻拿上纸巾帮他按住了伤口。他的担心不是没有道理的。“还好伤口不大，我来给你消毒一下吧。”里希特看着因为按压及时已经基本止血的伤口着实心疼，他托着威廉的手轻轻地将吸饱酒精的棉花球按在伤口上，“很疼吧，马上就好了。”“没事，谢谢，里希特。”酒精刺激伤口的疼痛不是一点点，威廉不禁抿起唇，看着里希特的脸分散自己的注意力。

认真地给自己包扎的里希特是皱着眉的，发现了这一点的威廉就这样愣住了。他还是让里希特担心了。犹豫伴随着不安让威廉摇摆不定，他也许应该告诉里希特这件与他相关的事情，但他心中隐隐约约有着更深的不安。是为了什么？威廉自己也不清楚，但是果然还是应该让他知道为好。

“里希特，有件事我想跟你说……”威廉看着收拾好医药包里希特终究还是开了口。期待已久的里希特在听到这话时仿佛已经放下了心中的石头，立刻停住脚步看着终于做出决定的威廉。

“叩叩”

敲门声在此刻突兀地响了起来，威廉微张的唇就停滞在空气中，无奈地扬起微笑，“大概是客人吧……我去开门。”威廉站起身走向了通往店铺的门，当他拉开门看见面前的人时立刻怔在了原地，“欢迎光临”这四个字就卡在喉咙间难以说出口。

“真是漂亮的花店呢。确实如贵族小姐们推荐的一样，还有不少少见的花呢。”波拉得站在他的面前夸赞着花店却让威廉一点也高兴不起来，他的眼神里是满满的得意和高傲。没有什么是我找不到的。波拉得看向威廉的眼神里带着挑衅。威廉稍稍低下头看着眼前的不速之客，声音也低沉了几分，“真是稀客呢。此前可没有听说过你对花有兴趣呢，波拉得。”“确实如此，作为兄长还是还对妹妹的喜好有所了解不是吗？我可是个优秀的兄长呢。多亏了这些美丽小姐才好不容易找到这里。”波拉得说着转身对着身后的小姐眨了下眼。

空气中开始隐隐出现火药味，而琳琅满目的花束吸引了无辜小姐的全部注意力从而并没有察觉，但是戴好帽子走出来的里希特敏锐的觉察到了威廉的状态。他的手掌轻轻地搭上威廉的肩膀稍稍捏了捏示意他交给自己，脸上扬起笑容看向面前的波拉得，“欢迎光临，有什么需要的吗？”

“你就是里希特呢，久仰大名。”波拉得看着面前这个有着金色眼眸和漂亮面庞的男人不仅回想起妹妹跟自己描述的时候将他夸成天仙的样子。夸大其词。波拉得在心里啐了一声但面上依旧风平浪静。“这可说不上，只不过是个开着卖花小铺的普通人而已。”里希特笑着回答。“确实是个再平民不过的小店呢，跟王都的那些比起来做仓库都有些不够。”波拉得有些不在意地瞟了眼店铺里的花，“比起花，我更想感谢你在星果祭上照顾我的妹妹呢。”

“妹妹？”里希特停顿了一下，敏锐的回想起那位身着蓝衣的小姐。“波兰得是我的妹妹，你应该有印象。”“当然，我也很感谢波兰得小姐在星果祭上对我的帮助。”“她可是彻底迷上你了，跟家里人都提了好多次呢。”“哈哈，真是抱歉呢……”里希特没有想到事情会发展成这样，也更没想到接下来的事情。

“下周是她的生日，我想给她一个惊喜，希望你出席这场生日宴会。”波拉得的话面上彬彬有礼，实则不容拒绝，一旁的威廉听着不禁皱起了眉，而里希特摆了摆手依然尝试着拒绝，“我只是来自小乡镇的平民而已，这并不合适。”“那就更应该来参加这场宴会了，让我的妹妹也知道，你，不合适。”波拉得凑近里希特沉着声在他耳边低语，“当天会有人来接你的。”波拉得转身拿起一束香水百合不准备再听任何废话，随手在柜台上阔绰地甩上一袋金币就自说自话地离开了。


	15. 一波未平

“这就是你之前准备告诉我的事情吗？”

关了店面的里希特看着像个做错了事的孩子一样垂着头的威廉，不用回答也知道了答案。“为什么不告诉我呢？”里希特面对着威廉，语气还是那样的温柔。“我不知道该如何告诉你。”威廉犹豫了一会抬眼看向里希特，他的眼神里有一丝丝生气却没有责怪的意思，“我担心你……”威廉停住了，我担心你会再度离开这里，他没能说出来。

“威廉，你是如何看待我们的关系的？”里希特停顿了一会，毫不意外地看到威廉有些慌张的模样，“对我来说你已经是我最重要的存在了，我喜欢你，威廉。对我来说你是恋人，也是我的家人。我想要跟我的家人，跟我的恋人同甘共苦。一起分享生活中哪怕最小的喜悦，也一起面对任何困难……”里希特的笑容有些苦涩，“我信任你，威廉，我希望你也可以信任我。”

“里希特……我……”里希特的神情令威廉难过起来，更多的自责压在心头让人喘不过气，威廉还想说什么，里希特却用指尖按住了他的唇，“不必着急回答我，这次的事情交给我吧，毕竟这本来就是我招惹的。”里希特轻笑着收回手，“但是得让你帮我准备些东西呢。”

按照约定，宴会当天波拉得果然派了人来“护送”里希特前往会场。而正如护送人员惊讶的一般，当身穿最普通的平民服饰的里希特出现在宴会厅的时候，在场的人也都大吃一惊。一是没有想到平民会出现在波兰得小姐的生日宴会，再者是没想到他真的只穿着平民的服饰。里希特的衣服穿着整齐，漂亮的长发梳成麻花辫的样式，用了变身魔法的圆润耳朵上有着简单的耳饰。一向喜爱嘲笑平民下民的贵族们看着这样的里希特一时竟鸦雀无声。

不得不说他是位美丽的男子，平淡无奇的服饰在他身上仿佛有着独特的韵味，气场强大却也温和没有压迫感。本准备在宴会上好好羞辱他一番的波拉得也不知道如何开口了，倒是波兰得小姐开心的不得了，激动的小脸通红甚至给了尴尬地站着的波拉得一个拥抱。

失算了。波拉得看着跟里希特聊起天的妹妹，心理仿佛打的噼里啪啦响的小算盘散了一地，他本想毁灭的里希特在妹妹心中的形象反而更上一层。波拉得气的牙痒痒却也只能不动声色，远远的看着里希特。

里希特当然注意到了波拉得一直远远地盯着自己的眼神，当然还有其他的贵族小姐先生们。只是碍于在自己面前的波兰得小姐才没有来说些什么的贵族们眼神里是讥讽与不满，而这位大小姐却没有意识到。

“没想到你会来，我真的很高兴，里希特先生。上次的事情真的谢谢你。”波兰得看向他的眼神里依然是爱慕之情，里希特明白这是份多么美好的感情，但是这份感情不应该属于他。“不必在意，小事而已。”“那个，里希特先生会跳舞？”波兰得小姐看了看身后的小型乐团，小声地试探着。“抱歉，跳舞我确实不太了解呢。”里希特有些抱歉地笑了笑。“没，没事，里希特先生能来已经很高兴了。”波兰得小姐有些害羞地拧着自己的裙摆。

“波兰得小姐不去跟其他的人聊一聊吗？只跟我聊天会很无趣的吧。”里希特示意着波兰得注意周围想要过来搭话却无从下手的贵族。“没关系！跟里希特先生聊天很有意思。”“波兰得小姐。”里希特看向比自己低了快一个头的小姐，“波拉得先生很担心你的幸福，也许你可以试着跟更多的人聊一聊。”波兰得愣了一下，里希特的话中似乎有着她不想听到的信息，她看着里希特，说，“里希特先生……找到自己的幸福了吗？”

“是呢。”里希特干脆的回答了，脸上还带着幸福的微笑。波兰得仿佛听到了自己心碎的声音，但是眼前的笑容是那样美好。一定是很优秀的人吧。“这样啊……能被里希特先生喜欢着，真是幸运呢。”波兰得低下了头，眼泪在眼眶里打转。“波兰得小姐也是幸运的啊。”里希特温柔地轻轻低声安慰，“您的哥哥在您看不到的地方，用他的方式在关爱着你。在将来的某一天，您也会遇到一个能给您幸福的人。”

波兰得悄悄地擦了擦眼泪，看向正气势汹汹走过来的哥哥，脸上无奈地扬起了笑容，“谢谢，里希特先生。”


	16. 一波又起

威廉在里希特家里静静地坐着，不一会又站起来在房间里来回踱步。里希特去参加波拉得妹妹的生日宴会了，尽管他相信里希特能够很好的解决问题，但是等待的过程还是令人煎熬。清脆的敲击声从窗户的方向响起，威廉立刻回头，一不小心吓到了叼着信的猫头鹰。

信？威廉打开窗，满是歉意的安抚了一下无辜的猫头鹰接下了信件。这是尤里乌斯大人发给他的信件。威廉看着信的内容，随着视线下移，脸色逐渐严肃了起来。尤里乌斯大人知道了里希特在教堂的事，一下击败那么多敌人，想要掩盖这件事并不容易。威廉回想了一下自己当时的举措，恐怕是那个时候的回复魔导士报告了自己负伤乱跑的事吧。

只能走一步看一步了。威廉随手放下信便立即赶去了灰色幻鹿的据点。敲开尤里乌斯的办公室的门，他显然是在等着威廉的到来。随和的微笑和仿佛洞悉一切的眼神，威廉不着痕迹地做了个深呼吸，“有什么需要我做的？尤里乌斯大人。”

“正如信里所说，那个教堂发生的事情有必要调查清楚。敌人不会无缘无故倒下，那个教堂里除了修女神父以外就只有无家可归的孩童。如果是隐藏的魔宫或者未知的魔导具，放任其流落在外也许会对他们造成伤害，如果是其他的……”尤里乌斯意味深长地拉长了语调在此停顿。他知道远比告诉威廉的要多，尤里乌斯观察着威廉自若的神态，心中不由得多了分敬佩，“所以这次我希望你可以跟我一起去那个教堂调查一下经过。”

调查吗……尤里乌斯大人现在知道多少还是个未知数，能够跟随他一同调查也有利于自己掌控信息，威廉扬起一如既往的微笑，“当然没问题。”“那么现在就出发吧。”尤里乌斯站起身走向门外，威廉平抬右手敬了个标准的骑士礼，“是。”

两人很快到达了目的地，当时被毁坏的建筑早已修复完成，白色的教堂在夕阳下染成鲜艳的橙色，顶端的十字架闪着刺眼的光。迎着光的威廉稍稍眯起些眼睛，教堂门口正在扫地的小孩看见了他们，喊着不远处的修女。不是当时在场的修女。威廉在尤里乌斯上前跟修女询问的时候仔细辨认了一下，悄悄的环顾周围，彼得和纳特并不在附近的样子。这也许是好事，但是威廉也说不准。

“抱歉……那天的事情我不是很清楚，帮不上什么忙。”修女一脸为难的样子回答着尤里乌斯。“没关系，那么我能见见这里的神父吗？”“当然。神父大人们的话现在正在教堂里面。”修女给他指了路，正巧一名神父走了出来，但是他的回答对尤里乌斯来说也没有多少价值，“那是神的力量，是我们每日勤奋祈祷的结果，神在庇佑我们啊。”

尤里乌斯耐心的听着神父歌颂着神的力量，威廉却注意到一旁探头探脑的小孩中间有着彼得和纳特的身影。三人对上了视线，眼神中似乎彼此达成了什么公识。“哦呀，下午好，孩子们。”尤里乌斯时时也注意着威廉的样子，当他看到那群孩子的时候，尤里乌斯也注意到了。他主动跟那群孩子们打了招呼，自来熟一般跟他们玩了起来，很快跟几个小朋友熟络起来，笑声不断从孩子们传出，好似就这样忘记了来得任务。

“魔法骑士大人为什么来这里呢？”一向向往着成为魔法骑士的孩子看着尤里乌斯眼里都闪着光，这是他崇拜和向往的模样。“为了你们和大家的安全，有点必须要完成的事情呢。”“好帅——”“哈哈哈，这就是魔法骑士的职责噢，你也一定可以成为魔法骑士的。”尤里乌斯慈爱地揉了揉小孩软乎乎的头发，这个模样和威廉小时候遇见他的时候几乎是一模一样。

威廉的心里有一丝愧疚，他正在向自己的人生导师掩盖着，藏匿着一切自己所知道的事情。知情不报，作为魔法骑士也是不诚的表现，但是如果不这样，里希特也许就会在此陷入危机。轻则再次踏上寻找可以避人耳目生活的地方的旅途，重则被当做王国的危害被处决。威廉不知道该如何选择。

“我可以帮上魔法骑士大人的忙！”小孩兴奋的声音将威廉从犹豫的思绪中牵扯回来，“那天打败敌人的是神父大人。”听到这句话，尤里乌斯和威廉的瞳孔同时震了一下。终于有所收获了，虽然在出乎意料的地方知道了这样的消息但是和自己预想的差不多，尤里乌斯抓紧机会继续问这小孩那个神父的样子。威廉心中一紧，童言无忌，这是他无法控制的。

“嗯……是个非常漂亮的神父大人，有长长的袍子，啊，还有帽子，以前一直都微笑着给大家念故事，声音也很好听，像个神明大人一样……大概，就长那个样子。”小孩想要描述里希特的模样，却没法很好的做到。他注意到一旁一直注视着他们的威廉，便抬起手指向了他，连一旁的彼得和纳特都紧张了起来。威廉和里希特确实长相相似，如果里希特没有尖耳朵，威廉没有脸上的伤痕的话，两人是宛若双子般的存在。

“什么神明大人啊，那是怪物！吹口气房子就没了，抓住你就把你吃掉！骨头都不会剩下！”另一个翘着脚的小孩学着混混大人的模样啐了一口，恐吓着旁边的小女孩，小女孩扁扁嘴就要哭，却被纳特挥在那个小孩脸上的拳头吓得愣在原地。纳特拽着那个小孩的衣服扭打成一团，一旁的修女和大一些的小孩，甚至尤里乌斯都没有反应过来，愣了一下后纷纷上前拉开一边吵一边打的两人。

彼得费了九牛二虎之力才终于拉开纳特，而被修女的另一个小孩却还在骂骂咧咧，“你也不是什么好东西！你和那个怪物是一伙的！你要把所有人都给怪物当食物！”纳特气得又要上前去揍，奈何彼得力气比他大许多。那个小孩又指向了尤里乌斯，“你和那个假面人在一起肯定也不是什么好人！我可是知道的！那个被诅咒的丑八怪跟那个怪物认识！爷爷告诉过我，我们村子的灾难都是他的错！”小孩骂着骂着哭了起来，转身就跑开了。修女慌忙跟尤里乌斯和威廉道歉，又慌忙跑去追跑走的小孩。

空气尴尬地安静了数秒，直到一旁另一位修女开口跟尤里乌斯和威廉再度道歉，“真的很对不起，那个孩子的爷爷前些日子去世了才来到这里，他的其他家人都在六七年前的天灾中丧生了……”“这样啊……那个孩子也不容易呢。该说抱歉的是我们，打扰你们了。”“不会……”

尤里乌斯转过身看向威廉，神情异常的严肃，紫色的眼眸直直地对上威廉的眼睛，“威廉，稍微来谈一下吧。”


	17. 坦白

“尤里乌斯大人……”

威廉跟着尤里乌斯一直走到了教堂的侧面，他看着尤里乌斯的背影在面前停下又转过身面向自己。两人就这样静静地注视了一秒，直到威廉低下了头。“威廉，关于他的事情，可以告诉我吗？”尤里乌斯的表情十分严肃，满面肃穆取代了过往温和的笑容。事已至此，威廉别无选择，只得缓缓启唇道来，“他是我重要的人，那天的事情我也确实……知道。”

威廉停顿了，他看见尤里乌斯稍稍皱起了眉。“你应该知道协助掩盖是严重的违反行为。”“我很抱歉，尤里乌斯大人，我认为他不会做出任何伤害无辜之人的事情，所以做出了这样的判断。”威廉知道，尤里乌斯会为此生气也未尝不可理解，“我愿意用我的一切为他担保。我也愿意为这次事件负全部责任。”

“不。”熟悉的声音响起，归家后看见威廉落下的尤里乌斯的信件的里希特立刻赶来了这里，从天而降的那副模样像极了降临的天使，在这个威廉不希望的时间点出现了。里希特站到了威廉的身边，径直面对着尤里乌斯，“那天攻击了那些入侵者的是我，为了保护这里的人，我做出了这样的选择，我会自己承担责任的。”“里……”里希特回首微笑着看向威廉，而威廉想起来那晚里希特说过的话，即将喊出的名字卡在喉咙间，睁大的眼睛看着里希特向着尤里乌斯露出他的尖耳朵，表情却是那样坦然。

“吓到那些孩子们了我很抱歉，这只是我本来的样子啊。但是那样做我不后悔，一样的情况下我想我还睡会做一样的选择吧。”里希特稍稍垂下眼眸。尤里乌斯看着面前未曾见过的异种族瞪大了眼睛，回想起谣言里的恐惧氛围，他似乎明白了什么，沉吟片刻，尤里乌斯抬起手掌对向里希特，“那么，我就此抓捕你，你也没有异议吧。”是的。”里希特浅浅的微笑着，站到了威廉的前面，面对着准备发动拘束魔法尤里乌斯，“谢谢，威廉，跟你一起的日子很开心。”“里希特……”这是里希特的选择，威廉尊重他的选择。

紫色的魔法光芒在尤里乌斯的掌心显现，冰凉地照在他们身上。“慢着！”纳特吼叫着从另一边跑了过来，不由分说地扑到了尤里乌斯的手臂上拽着不让他对着里希特，“里希特神父他只是救了我们啊！你凭什么抓他！”“纳特！”彼得匆匆地跟着跑来了，他看见试图用蛮力阻止尤里乌斯的纳特，大孩子的直觉告诉他应该拉开纳特，但是看了看一旁的里希特神父，还是一咬牙也跟着一起拽住他的另一只胳膊，“是那群坏人要杀掉我们里希特神父才不得不动手的，请你不要抓他！他没有做错什么！”

尤里乌斯努力着从两个孩子的手上挣脱，却奈何两人像狗皮膏药一样难缠，刚刚挣脱开一个，另一个又贴了上来。事发突然，威廉和里希特在一旁都看愣了，彼此呆了片刻后还是上前拉开了彼得和纳特。“已经足够了，谢谢你们，纳特，彼得。”里希特拉着纳特，威廉拽着彼得，听到他的话两个小孩终于停了下来，纳特跺着脚，气愤地哭着，“为什么要说这样的话啊！我们拦着他你就快跑啊！”

笑声有些突兀地响起，四人齐齐地看向声音的来源，是尤里乌斯，他看着鼻涕和着眼泪的纳特一时没忍住，抱歉地拿出手绢递了过去，“别哭了，来擦一擦吧。”这番举动让四个人又不解地愣在了原地，只得等着“罪魁祸首”解释。“只是试一下你们而已。这里的事情经过早就已经调查结束了，无论是被打倒的人们都是敌国身份的事情，还是打倒他们的是一个叫里希特的神父的事情，我都早就知道了。不过，不是人类这一点还真是没有想到呢。哈哈哈哈。”

四个人再度愣了许久，直到威廉有些犹豫地开口，“那抓捕里希特的事情……”“我只是想要见一下这位有着奇特魔法的人呢，虽然见面的时间不长，也没有了解多少，但是……”尤里乌斯停顿了一下，看着两个呆愣的孩子和威廉，将视线落回了里希特身上，“你确实不是坏人呢。威廉也这样为你保证了，抓捕的事情也就到此为止了。不过……”刚刚松了口气的人又再度紧张了起来，尤里乌斯故意拉长了语调，笑着走近里希特，“你果然很有意思呢，有没有兴趣加入魔法骑士团？你这份独特而强大的力量可以成为守护王国的利刃，哪怕是作为异种族的你也可以成为我们的同伴。”

里希特多少有些吃惊，面前的人不仅没有与其他人类一般对自己产生排斥感，反而邀请自己加入骑士团，这份宽容的气度是少见而珍贵的，世界上也有这样值得尊敬的人呢，不愧是威廉尊敬的人……里希特忍不住扬起了微笑，他用余光看向身边的威廉，“我很高兴收到你的邀请，能给我些时间考虑吗？”“当然，随时欢迎你噢。”尤里乌斯笑着跟里希特握了握手，在路过威廉的时候拍了拍他的肩膀，意味深长地低声在他耳边说着，“加油呢，威廉。”

事情终于告一段落，里希特和威廉终于回到了家的时候也已经接近夜晚了，两人简单收拾了一下一天没开的花店和跑了一天的自己，泡上一壶红茶，久违地面对面坐下喝茶休憩。“那天的话，我想要现在回答你。”威廉捧着茶杯思考片刻，抬头看向里希特的眼神里满是认真，“我喜欢你，各种各样的事情过后更让我知道你是我最重要的人。但是你对我来说一直是不一样的存在，在一直仰望着你的时间里，我一直考虑到的是如何不让你担心，如何让你满意，但是我想，这也是你不想看到的吧。”威廉苦笑了一下，“你是神圣的神父，是我的恩人，在我心里一直是完美而不可触碰到存在，可是我知道，你也是我的恋人呢。我应该站在你的身边……”

“你已经在我的身边了，威廉。”里希特听着面前人吐露的心声，微笑更加柔和了起来，作为神父的自己与威廉相遇，却成为了彼此间那看不见的窗户纸，也许是时候将他捅破了吧，“原来是这样的啊……这也是你从未提出碰我的原因吧。”威廉缓缓地点了点头。“现在的我已经不是神父了，你也有足够的理由来触碰我，但是想要改变以往的印象不是那么容易的呢。那么为了打破这样的印象，让我们来尝试一下吧。”威廉看着里希特狡黠地笑着走进了房间，片刻后再度站在了自己的面前向自己张开手臂。

他穿上了神父的服饰。


	18. 终章-月光

“里希特……？”威廉看着再度穿上神父衣装的里希特，不由自主地僵住了。里希特温暖的怀抱将他包裹，轻轻地抚摸他的背脊，引领着他的手掌放在里希特的脸颊上，“威廉，我不是什么神明。精灵也是在这世间生活的生物之一，我和你有着相似的温度，相似的欲望……”里希特浅笑着看着威廉，慢慢地为他摘下面具放好，“做你想做的就好。”

威廉感受着掌心的温度，指尖抚摸着里希特柔软的面颊，柔韧稍尖的耳朵，威廉让手指滑入里希特的发间，凑上前吻住了他的唇。柔软而甜美。舌尖轻而易举地滑入里希特的口腔，满是里希特的味道。他想要触碰里希特。里希特的纵容让威廉心底的声音终于得以被听见。每从他的身上获得到一份味道，他压抑在心中的欲望渐渐浮现。

威廉对里希特的教袍十分熟悉，固定用的腰带飘然落地，威廉轻而易举地让手滑入了他的衣袍。柔韧腰肢，光滑的肌肤下有着明显的肌肉线条，在摸到他的臀部时，威廉的呼吸停顿了一下。他没想到会是真空的。里希特却轻笑着在他耳边吐息，“一直都是这么穿的呢。”

火焰被彻底点燃。

威廉将里希特就近推在了桌子上，深吻着他的同时扯开了那带给他来些许罪恶感的教袍。里希特的身体展露无遗。里希特真的很漂亮啊。长发散落下来搭在肩上，衬着锁骨格外诱人。威廉亲吻着他的脖颈，锁骨，胸口，红色的吻痕宛若雪地里的红梅绽放着。亲身感受过便知道该如何去做。威廉找了些润滑用的软膏抹在手上，握住里希特高昂的腿间缓缓撸动。他听见了里希特愉悦的叹息声，又含住他胸前一侧挺立起的乳尖让舌面来回舔弄。

痒意和愉悦混杂，里希特不住地吐息着发出些微声响，在威廉碰到他敏感处的时候本能地颤抖。很舒服。里希特沉浸其中，不由得紧抓着威廉的肩膀，他快要忍不住了。威廉似乎对他了若指掌，在一波波的攻势下将他带上愉悦的高峰。

释放过的身体更为敏感，威廉亲吻着里希特让手指探入他的体内，朝内大约一指的地方，威廉按压着内壁上柔韧有弹性的的一点，这让本来开着腿方便他活动的里希特猛地夹住了腿，张着嘴不断呼吸着令人眩晕的燥热空气。威廉俯身吻住他的唇，再度让舌尖滑入，同时捏着里希特线条优美的大腿内侧让其打开些。无论是口中还是身后都被侵入的里希特一时不知该顾哪一边了。点燃的情欲让大脑放弃思考，将身体彻底交给本能。他可以感受到蹭着自己大腿的威廉的腿间，硬挺而滚烫。

里希特放松下来让威廉做完准备工作，躺在桌上用自然打开腿轻轻夹住威廉的腰示意他自己早已准备完毕。威廉轻咽唾液，随着里希特轻声的呻吟，威廉让自己进入了里希特的体内，柔软，湿润，里希特的内壁紧紧地包裹着威廉的柱体。稍作停顿后是小幅度的挺动，一下一下顶在内壁上引得里希特小声呻吟。威廉抱着怀中的里希特，一手托着他的腰，亲吻着他的肌肤，挺动着在他体内探索。只需要一个合适的角度，威廉的顶弄让里希特喘息连连，撞击在敏感点上的时候里希特拔高的呻吟更是鼓励着威廉不断地进攻。

威廉。威廉。里希特的呻吟中呼唤着爱人的名字。里希特。里希特。威廉的叹息着用行动书写他的爱。一下，又一下，直到两人释放出来，在月光中彼此交换着甜腻的吻。

我爱你。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【完】


End file.
